Allergic
by Ejdrup
Summary: Set somewhere in season 1. The brothers just finished a simple salt-and-burn case, but on their way back to the Impala, Sam is attacked by a totally unexpected enemy, and it’s suddenly getting serious.


**I saw this documentary once,**** about… Well, read and find out;) anyway… ever since the idea has just stuck in my head, and at last I had to write it down, so here it is.**

**Set somewhere in season 1.**** The brothers just finished a simple salt-and-burn case, but on their way back to the Impala, Sam is attacked by a totally unexpected enemy, and it's suddenly getting serious.**

**Disclaim:**** Do you really think I'd have time to write fan fiction if I owned the boys, or anything related?**

**Reviews are love!**

* * *

**Allergic **

"Salted and burned, and gone forever, bitch!" Dean mumbled to himself as he saw the flames consuming the dead body of the spirit they had just been hunting.

"Why does it always have to be an old creepy graveyard, out in the middle of the forest?" Sam asked as he stood up beside Dean.

"You're scared there, geek-boy?" Dean asked as he smirked.

"No I'm not! It's just like a little to cliché, isn't it?" Sam said and looked around.

"Well, it wouldn't be cliché if it didn't happen again and again, wouldn't it?" Dean asked, trying to sound smarter than Sam would, when he thought that, he smiled to himself.

"Wow Dean, you sound like you've been thinking about that for a while, do you like to think about that kind of stuff?" Sam teased as they headed back to the Impala.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean said and walked a little faster.

They had been investigating a couple of murders in Wyoming, and had found out it was a spirit, a simple salt-and-burn case. When they burned the remains it was around noon, which meant time for him and Sam to rest for awhile, they were first moving on the next day, so there would be plenty of time to do a little investigating about their fathers disappearing, and otherwise go to the nearest bar and spent some time there, _and_ they would still get a good, long night sleep.

"Ouch goddamnit!" Dean turned around to see his brother clasping his legs as if he tried to get something off him.

"What's wro… What the hell is that?" Dean asked as he ran over to Sam, to see… Was it bees?

"Ahhh, get them off damn it!" Sam yelled as he ran, away from the beehive he apparently had stepped on.

"Easy there Sam, they are gone now," Dean said as he brushed the last of, "The bees are dead now," he said trying to comfort Sam, who apparently was to shaken up by it all.

"Dean, it was wasps," Sam said slowly.

It suddenly hit Dean, "Ouch, wait your not allergic are you?"

"I don't' know," Sam lifted up in his jeans, "it looks a little too swollen doesn't it?" Sam asked as big, red splodges were forming on his leg.

"Well let's get you to a doctor, okay?" Dean said trying to tell himself the small gasps for air wasn't coming from Sam.

They walk over to the car, and when they got in, Sam stated to panic.

"Dean, my legs feels weird, and Ithink mytongueisstatingtoswell," Sam said the last as if he only had 2 seconds to live and _had_ to say it.

"Take it easy there tiger, and say the last part again," Dean tried to stay calm as he drove off to the nearest hospital, which he didn't know where was.

"I said, I think my tongue is stating to swell," Sam said a lot calmer voice than the last time, in turn, his voice sounded more distorted because of his tongue.

"Okay, Sammy just stay calm like that okay, I'm getting you to a hospital, and then everything is gonna be just fine, got it," Sam just nodded, and Dean could hear the hash breathe coming from Sam. When Dean looked at Sam a few seconds later he could see Sam was getting fever, so he speeded up, and started to talk to Sam so he could keep him down, because Dean knew Sam easy panicked when things were as bad as this, like hospital-bad.

"Sam have you ever been allergic to anything before," Dean found this question pretty important, he had never seen this before, maybe Sam had experienced something like this in Stanford.

"No," Sam just said before he collapsed.

"Sam! Sammy! Wake up there Sammy, you can't sleep now, you know that. Sammy! Open your eyes… Open them for me, Sammy!" Now Dean was the one to panic, he even pleaded which he only did when it's was serious, and about Sam.

Dean drove faster as he tried to hold Sam's head up so Sam wouldn't strangle himself, furthermore he had to find a hospital he did knew were would be, but his best lead was the town, so he hurried out of the forest, and it was here he agreed with Sam, why did it always had to be an old creepy graveyard, out in the middle of the _forest_?

Sam was still breathing, though it was small steady breathes, and Dean was pretty sure they were getting weaker every minute. As he reached town, luck was finally on his side, he saw an ambulance driven slowly down the street.

Dean drove up behind it and began to honk, though it didn't stop, he could see the people inside wanted him to follow, so that was what he did.

A few minutes later they both drove into the hospitals parking lot, though Dean follow the ambulance right up to the entrance. As they stopped Dean jumped out of the Impala and around to Sam's side, and as he got him out paramedics came running to help.

"Let us take care of him sir, if you'd just tell me what happened," on of the paramedics asked.

Dean hadn't paid any attention, but had been looking at Sam the whole time. His too pale brother who was barely breathing and this man kept talking to him, _why couldn't he just help Sam instead of talking to him? He was okay,_ Dean thought, and decided to answer the man at last.

"Mr.? What's your name sir?"

"Dean."

Happy to get an answer the paramedic continued, "What happened to…"

"Sammy…" Dean finally looked at the man who was talking to him, a little shorter than himself, and with blue eyes, and sand-coloured hair.

"We need to know what happened if we want a change to help him," Dean was suddenly back to reality; he had to listen to this man to actually help Sam.

"We were out in the forest, and then he yelled at something… first I couldn't see, but then they were there, the bees, no wait, Sammy said it was wasps, the stung his legs repeatedly, and when they were gone he had red splodges on his legs and he said his tongue started to swallow, and in the car he fainted." Dean didn't really know if his last words were important, the important was Sam wasn't conscious, and he was barely breathing, and someone had to help him, now!

"He is going to be alright, right?" Dean then asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"We'll do everything we can sir," a nurse came out to the parking lot to get Dean, so the paramedics and the doctors could work, "this is miss Anderson, she'll take care of you, and then I'll take care of him, okay?" the man finished.

"Okay," Dean was back in his own universe where his eyes were fixed on Sam, who now had a tube down his throat, and were being moved to a bed so they could get him inside.

Dean didn't really remember anything after the nurse left him, or how long he had been sitting in the waiting room, but he was brought back to reality when a doctor came.

"Relatives to Samuel Winchester," Dean looked up and saw a middle-aged man looking around the room.

_Damnit Dean! Did you use your real names?_ Dean was getting angry at himself, but mostly at the doctor because he said Samuel, Sam hated that name.

"Here," Dean stood, and walked over to the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Johnson. You're his brother, am I right?"

"Yeah," Dean said in a tired voice.

"Samuel…"

"It's Sam!" Dean corrected, not caring about the insulted look Johnson gave him. "How… How is he?" Dean asked in a more concerned and fearful voice.

"Well, right now he's resting. We stabilised him, and put him on antibiotic. He's able to breathe by himself, so the tube is re-moved. He's going to be okay, but we're a little concerned about his reaction on the stings. It's usually never that bad, though it's not unseen. We'd like to run a few tests, and see how bad it really is, and by that we can give him the right medicine," Doctor Johnson looked down on his papers and up at Dean again.

"It was because of the paramedics' fast reaction, and quick decisions, your brother is alive… He was very lucky you were around when it happen." Dean gave the doctor a confused look. "If you hadn't brought him here as fast as you did, he might not have been so lucky, you did the right thing, young man," Johnson paused, and then continued: "You want to see him?" It was like the doctor had read Dean's thought.

"Yes, please!" Dean said eagerly.

"Okay, this way."

Dean followed, and he was soon standing in front of the door to Sam's room.

"Is he awake?"

"He should be soon, he'll probably wake within the next quarter," Johnson gave Dean a gentle smile and left.

Dean walked in. Sam was lying in the bed, all still. He didn't move so Dean figured he was still asleep. He grabbed a chair and moved it to Sam's bed, Sam was still pale, but Dean could see the colour was slowly coming back to his brother's face.

"You really scared me there little brother," Dean said in a half worried, half relieved voice, as he grabbed Sam's hand. He knew Sam would use it in some kind of way, but Dean didn't care, right now his baby brother was lying in the hospital, and had barely survived, he didn't care if holding Sam's hand would be used as blackmailing, or something.

"I guess we have to be more careful from now on, huh? We can't have you running around, getting stung be bee or wasps, or whatever… And faint like that… You scared the living shit out of my Sammy," Dean paused looked at Sam, he ran a hand through Sam's hair, and kept it there for a while.

Sam's hair felt like the soft fur of a puppy, and with the puppy eyes, Sam might be a puppy Dean thought and laughed to himself, before he moved his hand out of Sam's hair. _Don't go too girlish Dean, its Sammy's job, not yours._

"Just wake up for me Sammy, please open those green eyes, for me!" Dean pleaded, and closed his eyes and squeezed Sam's hand, even though he knew Sam was okay, and he was soon going to wake up, it was still hard to watch him lying there, especially when he knew what could have happened.

"De'n, you holding my hand?" Came the small question, from under Dean.

"Sammy… Don't you ever do that again," Dean warned, but still with a little smile on his face, not letting go of Sam's hand yet.

"Here you wake up on a hospital with no memory of how you got there, or even how bad things were, and you're told you can't do something you never did, again," Sam said, smiling back.

"You're lying in a hospital bed, and holding the speech, don't your head ever rest, geek-boy?"

Sam just sighted and then his face turned serious: "Dean what happened, and how bad is it?"

"It was actually pretty touch and go for a while, they said you could've… Have died, if I hadn't broken every speed limit." He paused, enough with the bad news, get to the good. "But they say you're fine now, they'd like to do some test to see how bad it really was, and so you can get the right medicine. I never thought you'd be allergic to bee… wasp, whatever."

"I didn't know I was… Hey Dean, I'm sorry," Sam's voice faded as he said the last, and Dean gave Sam a confusing look.

"What? Why?"

"Scaring you, and, you know, making you sit here instead of relaxing back in the motel or on a bar…" Sam didn't get to say more before Dean cut him off.

"Hey, hey, hey… Don't do that Sam, there's nothing I'd rather be doing when the one I care the most about is hurt," _okay Dean, what… Is… Happening? Now you're going to chick-flick again! _Dean thought, but didn't regret any of the things he'd just said.

"Oh Dean, that was sweet," Sam was giving him his biggest puppy eyes, and pretended he was flattered, though Dean could see it was only Sam's way to hide that he really was flattered.

"Drop it… I think I'll get the doctor," Dean said, and got up, only to realize he was still holding Sam's hand. He blushed a little, but the blush on Sam's cheeks made the situation a little more comfortable. He let go of Sam's hand, and went out to get Doctor Johnson.

Sam was checked over, and the tests were made. They kept him in for 24 hours, to make sure there wouldn't be any side effects. Dean used all his convincing skills, and at last got to stay the night with his brother, instead of leaving. Furthermore he got the doctors to hurry on the test results, because the brothers were busy, though he didn't tell them why they were.

The next day Dean brought Sam back to the motel. Sam's legs were still a little swollen, and sore, but otherwise everything was back to normal, and it was only the day after again Sam was called back to the hospital to get the right medicine he probably should take for the rest of his life, when they were near, or just thought of going to somewhere, where they might have anything that could sting Sam.

When everything was done and taken care of, the brother was ready to move on to the next hunt.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked as he closed the trunk.

"Yep, let's get out of here; I don't want to end up on the hospital again because of those freakin' stingy-things," Sam said as he slide into the passenger seat.

"Is that even a word, anyway, you've got that stuff Doctor Johnson gave you?"

"Yes dad," Sam said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying, I won't race against time, if you end up like that again, because you haven't taken that medicine of yours."

"What happened to the 'I'll stay with the one I care about the most' thing?" Sam asked as he gave a short laugh.

"Whatever, bitch!"

"Jerk!"

And with both boys, smiling, and pranking each other, the Impala left the parking lot, and drove out to the highway.


End file.
